


Heartbroken Wingwoman

by fandomscombine



Series: Cedric Diggory x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Harry, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tumblr, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: You were hoping that your best friend, Cedric to ask you to the Yule Ball. Instead you were roped into helping him ask Cho out. It broke your heart, but at least this way while helping him out you could pretend that he was doing all the sweet things to you. On the other side of the picture, Harry was too heartbroken upon learning that Cho is going out with Cedric.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Cedric Diggory x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Heartbroken Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: We weren’t given names of Cedric’s friends so let’s pretend that one of them is called Lucas okay? Good!
> 
> I wanted to get all the angst fics out of the way before I post fluff pieces for the holidays.
> 
> Plus it is my first Cedric fic so feedback is really appreciated.
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: November 18 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

Seeing him pursue another girl hurt.

Let alone helping him pursue said girl.

That’s right you are helping your best friend ask out one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, Cho Chang.

You didn’t want to be in this situation. (Who in their right mind would?) But if it means spending more time with him, you would again and again.

Cause who would fall for their childhood best friend who already have pictures and memories of each other in their diapers. (Oh right you would!) Sure, this situation you got yourself isn’t ideal. You had seriously thought it was you Cedric was referring to, but alas it was not.

At least in this way, when coming up with romantic ideas to woo Cho, you would pretend that he was doing them to you.

You were once again silently scolding yourself for going through this agreement. Sighing, you leaned back against the tree truck, pleading for the voice inside your head to shut up.

Peace and quiet only lasted for a moment. A thump had cut through your relaxation and the next think you knew, a weight could be felt in your lap.

Opening your eyes, ready to unleash your irritation on whoever disturbed you. ‘WHO THE FUCK DARES-‘ Oh boy, here we go again. The very problem you were trying to forget was now laying face up, directing his brilliant award-winning smile at you- everything seem to melt away, you could spend forever just having him stare back at you lovingly and that wouldn’t be even enough. Stupid Cedric Diggory and his ability to make you forget about everything.

Cedric was saying something, but whatever that may be, sounds like cotton. If was as if the rest of the world is in a distorted underwater chamber when you were gazing into his eyes ‘shesaidyes,y/n! Cho-‘

And just like that with one word, the spell is broken. You were cut off your dreamlike state, sent back into the painful reality.

‘hmmm? Sorry what?’

‘I said.’ Cedric rolled his eyes. But even your inattentiveness, did not put him off his cheery mood. In fact, Cedric was more than happy to say the words out loud again. ‘Cho said yes!! She’s gonna be my date to the Yule ball!’

‘That’s… great ced…. really great..’ You tried to mask your pain. Unfortunately, the deliver was no great and you’ve only manged to pull yourself together to give a crooked smile.

‘Wait there’s more!! We’re officially together!’ Fortunately, Cedric was too busy being head over heels for Cho, had failed to notice your odd reactions.

‘Seriously y/n you’re a life saver!’ Cedric kissed your cheek. ‘With all this love advice, I can’t believe how in the whole are you still single?!’ He was baffled by this conundrum. ‘You sure you don’t fancy anyone?’

‘Oh believe me he doesn’t see me that way.’

‘Well his lost then, to not see such a wonderful beautiful woman.’

How this boy ruins you, without realising that his efforts to cheer you up is bringing up down.

‘Oh and by the way, how you got someone to take you to the dance?’

‘No why?’ You run your fingers through the grass, praying that he would get the hint that a date to the yule ball is the last thing on your mind.

‘Perhaps I could set you up with someone, you know as to pay you back for all you’ve down for me.’ Cedric adjusted his seating so that now you were shoulder to shoulder. ‘I bet by now you’re tired to be pretending to be interested in me just so I could practice asking Cho out! Oh I know I’ll ask Lu—’

Immediately your hand covers his mouth. ‘NO!!! No!!! I would rather go alone or with a group of friends

Taking your hand away he asks ‘What why? Why what’s wrong with Lucas?’

You sighed. ‘He’s a really sweet guy Ced, but he’s just not my type—A FACT I told me like a billion times already, yet he still tries.’ Poking at his shoulder to further drive the point home.

Arms up in surrender, Cedric concedes. ‘This guy you like, must really got your heart then does he?’

‘Yeahh..’ Gosh how this by be the kindest and caring human being ever yet fails to see that he is hurting his best friend. ‘Anyway, I have to go…I’m gonna be late for Divination!’ Gathering your things, you ran as fast as you can before tears fall from your face.

Leaving behind a boy not only an oblivious state but also in a confused one mumbling to himself. ‘But you don’t take Divination.’

In your haste to escape what would have been embarrassing scene with Cedric, you hadn’t released that you were headed towards some in maximum velocity.

Coincidentally, that said person also had their mind elsewhere and hadn’t been looking at where they were going.

Resulting in both of you to fall over.

‘Owww!’ You clutch your forehead, already feeling a bump forming. Though as you left go, you were surprised to see your palm bloody. ‘fuc–’

‘OH MY GOSH Y/N!!!’ The string of swear words about to leave your mouth was cut off by the one and only Harry Potter. ‘I AM SO SORRY!!!! HERE LET ME FIX IT…’

Dropping his broom aside, he directed his wand at you. ‘Episkey’ You could feel the healing spell doing its work, the warm sensation no doubt be the cut on your head closing.

‘There you go! Good as new!’ Harry exclaimed, wiping away the blood off your forehead. He noticed your tear stains, but he thought that it was caused by the collision and bit by having your heartbroken. Nevertheless, he tried to lighten the mood by joking. ‘No need to worry about a scar.’

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Did this boy really make a reference to himself?

Harry held out his hand to pull you up. ‘Thanks… for the patch up, though it is your fault. You did hit me with your broom.’

‘Yeah sorry about that….again.’

‘Why do you even have your broom with you? Isn’t Quidditch cancelled this year because of the Triwizard Tournament?’

‘well yea, but I thought I take it out for a ride to clear my head.’ He replied truthfully.

‘The tasks getting you in a snag then?’ You gotta hand it to him to still be working on figuring out what the second task is even Cedric had stopped. Everyone’s focused on the topic of dates or so you thought.

‘Dates actually.’

‘Dates?’

‘Yea… Don’t make fun of me but I haven’t gotten a date yet. Well you see I did went and asked Cho but turns out she’s going with-‘

‘Cedric.’

‘-Cedric yea.. How’d you know?’

Seeing that he had confessed about being rejected by Cho, you thought it was only fair to tell him your truth too.

‘I kinda was hoping he’d asked me really, but what ended up happening was me helping him ask her out.’

‘wow…..that’s gotta hurt y/n…..sorry!! That was insentive.’

‘Nah it’s fine, I’m getting used to rejection anyway.’

As you rounded the corner, out of his sight. Harry had came up with a brilliant idea.

‘Y/n! Y/n wait up!’

When he reached you, he through caution in the wind- what more can he lose? This close to the yule ball, almost everyone is paired up. Harry would rather go with someone he knew and was comfortable with, then some stranger just to satisfy the requirement of each champion needing a date.

‘I just had an idea, you don’t have to agree but since every champion requires a date.’

Your brows arch at the statement.

‘yes I know, it’s compulsory. I swear. But I just thought being that both the people we wanted to go with are each other’s dates, I was wondering that maybe…why don’t we go together…. To the yule ball…Be each other’s dates to the yule ball?’

‘hmmmmm.’ You weighed out his proposition. ‘yea..yea! Why should we let a good party go to waste just because of them?!?’

‘Brilliant!’ Harry was smiling, Proud that for once in the past 3 weeks, he didn’t choke while asking a girl out. ‘I’ll pick you up at 7pm outside the y/h/h common room.’

**Author's Note:**

> If the reception for this is well, I might do a part 2. tbh currenty I have 3 possibe endings, but still can’t choose wish. so comment which you’d like to see!
> 
> Can be with multiple ending.
> 
> 1\. You/cedric, Cho/harry
> 
> 2\. You/harry, Cho/cedric
> 
> 3\. Cho/cedric. More Angst, remains platonic, you/harry both heartbroken.


End file.
